fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Thales
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Volkhard von Arundel |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |nationality =Argathean |residence =Shambhala |home =Shambhala |faction(s) =Those Who Slither in the Dark |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth (As Volkhard) Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow (As himself) |firstjoined = |firstfought =Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea (As Volkhard) Chapter 20: The City Without Light (Silver Snow) Chapter 21: The City Without Light (Verdant Wind) |class =Agastya Dark Knight (As Volkhard) |voiceby =Chris Smith |jap_voiceby =Masaki Terasoma |age = }} Thales is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is the leader of Solon and Kronya and an important figure within the group known as Those Who Slither in the Dark. In order to carry out his plan, he acts in the shadows of Fódlan. Profile Thales is a priest of Agartha and one of Those Who Slither in the Dark. At some point, Thales assumed the guise of Volkhard von Arundel, head of a minor noble family within the Adrestian Empire. Volkhard was granted the title of lord after his sister, Patricia, wed Emperor Ionius IX. During the Insurrection of the Seven in Imperial Year 1171, in which Volkhard played a key role supporting Duke Aegir, Volkhard took Patricia and his niece, Edelgard, to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in apparent exile. Patricia eventually married King Lambert, while Volkhard and Edelgard returned to the Empire in 1174. It is unclear if there was an original Volkhard whom Thales replaced just as Solon replaced Tomas and Kronya replaced Monica von Ochs, or if the identity of Volkhard was fabricated. Academy Phase Thales, as Volkhard, first appears talking to the Flame Emperor, calling them their greatest creation and key to their salvation. The Flame Emperor responds that there will be no salvation for him, not after what happened in Duscur and Enbarr before leaving. Jeralt is killed by Kronya, forcing Byleth to use Divine Pulse to rewind time and attempt to save their father. Just as they draw the Sword of the Creator to intercept Kronya, Thales teleports in and blocks the attack, leaving Jeralt's assassination an inescapable fate. War Phase Crimson Flower (Black Eagles) Thales, remaining under the guise of Volkhard, continues to support Edelgard's efforts to take down the Church of Seiros, though Edelgard and Hubert barely mask their contempt for him. In the paralogue Darkness Beneath The Earth he requests their aid in dealing with some of his "experiments" that have gone out of control. Hubert hypothesizes that this is mostly an attempt for Those Who Slither in the Dark to show off their power and keep Edelgard in line, but Hubert states this only had the opposite effect. In chapter 16, when Edelgard takes on Arianrhod she makes sure to kill Cornelia in the process, knowing her to be one Volkard's subordinates. In retaliation, Volkhard has the city destroyed with his "Pillars of Light", killing a third of the Imperial troops stationed there in the process, again to show his power to keep Edelgard in line. When they go in to the Final Battle, Volkhard tells his niece that their dream of ruling the world will soon come true, however, as Edelgard has no intention of fulfilling her uncle's ambitions and plans to eliminate him and his organization, she calmly retorts that such a future may not come to pass. In the epilogue of the Crimson Flower route, Edelgard begins her silent war against Those Who Slither in the Dark. Azure Moon (Blue Lions) Edelgard ascends the Adrestian Empire throne as its new Emperor and declares war on the Church of Seiros, leading to a massive invasion. Though the Knights of Seiros are able to resist the first wave, a second appears more massive than before, forcing Rhea to transform into her true form. While she decimates the second wave initially, Demonic Beasts pile onto her, spurring Byleth to come to her aid. However, Thales appears and hurls a ball of magic, sending Byleth careening over a ledge into the valley below, not to be found by anyone for over five years. After Edelgard assumes the throne, Duke Aegir flees the Empire. Thales, under the guise of Arundel, secretly takes control of Duke Aegir's lands. He imposes even harsher taxes and work requirements than before, but does it under Duke Aegir's name, ensuring the anger and rioting would be directed towards the Duke. He maintains his disguise and personally leads the invasion of the Leicester Alliance. He was ultimately defeated when Byleth and the newly restored Kingdom of Fargheus arrives to reinforce the Alliance. He wonders if his plans has been defeated, but continues to encourage Dimitri to kill Edelgard, revealing to the rest of his forces they are family. He rejoices in the "light" with his last breaths before he dies. Verdant Wind (Golden Deer) / Silver Snow (Church of Seiros) During the war, Thales attempts to kill Byleth and their forces at Fort Merceus by dropping Javelins of Light to destroy the fort. Following the victory of either the Leicester Alliance or the Church of Seiros against the Adrestian Empire, they invade Shambhala with the assistance of the contents of Hubert's letter. He attempts to kill them, but is ultimately defeated. Before Byleth was able to strike him down, he calls down more Javelins to destroy the hideout in one last effort to kill his enemies. This effort proved to be a failure as Rhea has managed to destroy some of the javelins, leaving her severely injured in the process. After the deployment of the Javelins, it is shown that Thales has died due to collapsed rubble. Personality As the leader of Those Who Slither in the Dark, Thales is calculating and cruel. He allies with the Adrestrian Empire in hopes of manipulating them into a war that would ultimately destroy society as many knew it. He, like the rest of his people, harbors an immense hatred of Sothis and her worshippers. Thales's subordinates were disposable pawns to him. The only reason why he went out of his way to save Kronya was to keep his people's secrets hidden and because Kronya still had some use to them. While arrogant, and willing to use extremely immoral actions to advance his plans, Thales showed some amount of caution. He knew a drawback of using his Javelins of Light was that skilled sorcerers would be able to trace the magic back to their hideout, and so only used it when he was confident he could destroy all his opposition in one decisive strike. Thales's hatred of Sothis and the church ultimately made him a martyr who sacrificed himself in hopes of bringing his enemies down with him. In-Game Base Stats Stand Strong at Shambhala |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Etymology Thales is a greek name meaning "to bloom". Thales of Miletus was an ancient Greek philosopher, who was known as a pioneer in scientific philosophy breaking away from using mythology to explain the world. Trivia * Thales shares his voice actor Chris Smith with Awakening's Yarne and one of the voice options for the Male Avatar, Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Slayde, as well as Legion, Reinhardt, and Seth in Fire Emblem Heroes. * It is possible that Thales killed and disguised himself as Volkhard von Arundel, as several people noticed a sharp change in personality as well as a sudden and unexplained break in annual church donations. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Thales.jpg Thales.jpg Volkhard portrait.png|Thales' appearance as Volkhard Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters